Club Kaikaku
Club Kaikaku is a prestigious gentlemen's club in New York City. It is also the headquarters of the Maeda Cartel, run out of the back rooms by the owner Tatsuro Maeda. It is located in downtown Manhattan. The spacious interior is a remnant of it's long history, having first being established under a different name in the 1890's, with no expense spared in the wood panelling or lighting to make it feel homey and at the same time imposing. The club also has private rooms and specialist enjoyment areas in addition to main lounges and meeting spaces. The club's name, "Kaikaku" comes from the Japanese word for "Reform", making the name a reference to the world famous Reform Club gentlemen's establishment in London.Halls of Power - Agents of Heels Location Spotlight, December 2019 Description Club Kaikaku is a gentlemen's club in New York City, designed to look and feel like it's being a part of the city for a long time, attempting to mimic the prestigious level of a Mason's Lodge or Royal Hunting Club. Despite the owner's Japanese heritage, the club has a more traditional design to it. The most prominent feature common to most of the rooms is a distinct wood panelled that covers all the walls and high ceiling, as well as a well lacquered wood tile floor. Even the doors are solid, thin wooden slabs. To break up the décor, mirrors, bookcases and a few opaque glass tiles are included amongst the halls and the various rooms. The main longue includes several premium, read leather couches and sofas. Most are clustered into small sets for members to congregate in small clusters, but all are clustered around a cleared centre space. This open central area is used to show dances and other group viewing events, which are a semi-regular occurrence for members. During a show, the lighting in the main club is turned way down, and overhead spotlights are used to highlight the entertainment, otherwise the lounge is kept well lit. Club Kaikaku has a number of additional and specialist rooms. One such notable addition is the "Reflection Room", a small square room made up of full length mirrors. Occupants of this room can only see themselves from all angles, but in fact the mirrors are one-way portals that can be seen through from the lounge on the other side. It is used for live entertainment shows, such as the one Natasha Romanov is lured into during one such visit.Demonstrated in ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov'' The exterior is Club Kaikaku has yet to be pictured, and so a definite description has yet to be seen. History Before it was Club Kaikaku, it was still a gentlemen's club within the city. The Calvary Club was the original occupant of the location. It was first established by former Union Army soldiers in the late 1890's. The club was always more than a little controversial in those early days, but even that didn't cause as much of a stir as when Motonari Maeda won ownership of such a prestigious American landmark in a card game in the 1970s. The Calvary Club, which was already on the downswing, saw a decline in membership and prestige as Motonari let it be and instead focused on more lucrative businesses and ventures during his time as leader of the Maeda Cartel. The Manhattan property was a valuable address to have as well as real estate asset of note in the gang's portfolio, but little less. It wasn't until the 1990's that the up-and-coming Tatsuro Maeda saw the potential in reviving the flagging institution. He took it on as a project to prove his worth to the family Cartel, but was also a vanity project of his to fulfil his desire for power and girls. It was his biggest success in the realm of legitimate business. By the 2010's, he had managed to revitalise much of the clubs fame and attracted a number of higher profile members, including the Mayor of New York City, in no small part to his criminal connections and ability to acquire rarer kinds of entertainment talent by more serious means. Tatsuro spared little expense in refurbishing his crown jewel business. After his rise to the top leader seat of his cartel, Maeda moved it's titular HQ to Club Kaikaku and carries out much of the gangs business in it's back rooms. Involvement Club Kaikaku appears numerous times in Agents of Heels Media, and many of the adult themed scenes take place within it's walls. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) The Clubs various rooms make several appearances during AoH:MoAR, usually as a meeting place to find one of the leading antagonists, Tatsuro Maeda. Initially Natasha's investigations into the Maeda Cartel lead her to come face to face with him in his headquarters, as an unassuming guest of General Miller who is a potential member in waiting. Later on, after being confirmed as an Agent of Heels, Natasha returns numerous times during her investigation, getting caught up in the shows and becoming entertainment herself at various times. Special Note: It is noted during AoH:MoAR ''that the only females allowed in the club are the entertainment or workersStated by Tatsuro Maeda in ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, and any special guests given dispensation, such as Natasha Romanov, are not allowed to wear panties while within the walls of the Club. Natasha is seen relinquishing her underwear at different times during her stays at the club in the game. Organizational Structure As a sub-business that is kept under the umbrella of the Maeda Cartel's assets, as well as being owned by the same person (Tatsuro Maeda), the organizational structure falls under that of the parent groups. For a fuller look at the organisation of the Club Kaikaku and the Maeda Cartel, see here: * Main Article: Maeda Cartel Organizational Struture Notable Associations As a notable social club with connections to the various halls of power in New York City, Club Kaikaku has several important people, both to the city and the beWilderverse in general, connected to it. The following is a list of the main characters to have an association with the Club. Notable Characters * Tatsuro Maeda, Owner and frequent member. * Annette Beaumont, Manager and Event Planner / Co-ordinator. * Mayor Gerald Goldie, Prominent member * Cedric Goldie, Frequent member * General Frank Miller, Member-in-Waiting * Natasha Romanov, Frequent special visitor. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Locations Category:New York City Organizations Category:Maeda Cartel Location Assets